An insert for the seat of a child is provided. The insert has detachable elements which may be selectively added or changed depending on the size of the child. The insert has a head rest having a removable interior hollow sound channel and/or a two way traditional speaker system. The head rest has an internal Bluetooth, a micro SD/TF slot and/or an audio port which may connect to an external mp3 player. The internal Bluetooth, a micro SD/TF slot and/or an audio port which may connect to an external mp3 player may play music, educational material or a prerecorded message from a friend or relative. A plurality of parallel slits through the main body section of the insert allows harness hardware of a child's car seat (or other seat) to be inserted through the main body section of the insert at various locations; therein allowing the insert to be used in connection with various car seats. A fixed and/or inflatable bolster system may further prevent the child from accidentally rolling off the main body section of the device.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide a child seat insert which is easy to use and efficient. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,556,343 to Rubinshteyn discloses a seat liner having a cushion within the seat liner, the cushion includes a body of memory foam and a soft, flexible, and washable material located upon said body of memory foam. In a preferred embodiment, the seat liner may be folded into a folded position, or it may be rolled into a rolled position in order to ensure maximum portability. Further, said seat liner may also include one or more means for attaching various accessories, such as toys, bottles, blankets, and pacifiers.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,917 to Ward discloses a juvenile seat unit having a seat and a reversible seat pad for the seat. Belt-receiving slots are formed in the reversible seat pad to receive belts coupled to the seat.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,098 to Allbaugh discloses a one-piece, flexible liner for a high chair or other type of child seat having: a) a central, generally square-shaped seat portion; b) a pair of arm portions extending from opposite sides of the seat portion; c) a front portion extending from a third side of the seat portion; d) a generally rectangular-shaped back portion extending from a fourth side of the seat portion opposite to the front portion; e) one or more fastening mechanisms for detachably attaching the liner to the high chair or child seat; and f) a storage pouch, which is a part of the liner, for holding the folded liner. The present invention also encompasses a disposable seat liner which includes: (a) an upper layer of flexible, liquid-permeable sheet material; (b) a middle layer of an absorbent core material; (c) a lower layer of liquid impermeable material, and (d) a detachable adhesive on the lower layer for contacting the chair seat. A method for folding a one-piece liner into an attached storage pouch is also included herein.
However, these patents fail to describe an insert for a child's seat which is easy to use and efficient. Further, these patents fail to provide an insert for a child's seat which has detachable elements and which has a built-in speaker system.